


Dirty Talk with a Rabid Fox

by CultureisDarkBeer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Captivity, Comedy, F/M, Handcuffs, Rope Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureisDarkBeer/pseuds/CultureisDarkBeer
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Mulder and Scully get tied to a chairDuring the interrogation of a suspect,  Mulder and Scully get a little more than they bargained for as Mulder tries his best to convince Scully to believe. Fluffy smut for your reading pleasure. Takes place around season 6.





	Dirty Talk with a Rabid Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Season4Mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Season4Mulder).



> There's some fanart floating around Tumblr of Mulder and Scully tied to a chair facing each other. Season4mulder gave me the challenge of building a fic around it and I accepted. 
> 
> The pic is silly and so is the fic. Hopefully you'll get a laugh or two.
> 
> I don't know the artist so I can't post it here, but if you go to my Tumblr page you'll find it. Follow me and I'll follow you back 😊

“You ever crave liver?” Mulder asked the recently apprehended man sitting in the hot seat.

Scully crossed her arms and looked away, taking a step towards the closed door and a glance at the deputy on the other side. With a deep intake of air she puffed out her chest, making her appear much larger than her small frame. It wasn’t that the question was outlandish, but rather her new angle gave her the chance to catch a glimpse of what Mulder’s slacks were delightfully outlining as he leaned over the interrogation table.

The burly suspect looked at Mulder curiously and answered with a firm, “No!"

They had been at it for a good twenty minutes and weren’t making much progress.  The temperature of this small town felt like it was melting the clothes right off her. The suspect had been apprehended after escaping a room with nothing but a small window. Considering he couldn’t crawl through the ceiling or the ductwork, the window did appear the only likely way he could have escaped.

“Mulder, can I speak with you for a minute?” Scully asked, laying a finger on his tight bicep, letting it linger a little longer than originally intended.

The deputy nodded a greeting at them as they stepped outside. “Any progress?” the deputy asked eagerly.

“Not much,” Scully returned.

“I’ll give it another try,” he said turning the knob. “The Sheriff is currently assisting in another town. He won’t be back until nightfall.” He gave them a final nod before stepping inside.

“So what do you make of this Mulder?,” Scully asked, uncrossing her arms as she noticed Mulder’s wandering eyes. The heat in this town was having a bad effect on him.

“I think he has some elastic abilities. A rubber man.”

“Gumby?” Scully returned slightly irritated.

“Well..” Mulder started with a tilt of his head, interrupted by the sounds of a struggle. Quickly, Mulder pushed open the door and barged through to find the suspect out of his cuffs, holding the deputy’s gun, and the deputy unconscious on the hard tile floor.

“Shit,” both him and Scully exclaimed in unison.

“Gimme your guns,” the suspect demanded waving the pistol in his hand. Scully took note of the safety and she could see Mulder’s mind already plotting a move. The impatient man with beaded sweat at his forehead put a bullet in the chamber as a final warning. Reluctantly, they surrendered their firearms. He was at least two inches taller than Mulder and it hurt Scully’s neck to look up into his eyes; instead staring at the deep scar carved into his chin. Their Bureau issued handcuffs came next.

“Hands up and take a seat on the chair,” he said gruffly to Mulder.

“You didn’t say simon says,” Mulder returned, following his orders anyway.

The man sneered at him, but waved his gun at Scully “Sit!”

“Where?” Scully asked surveying the room. It was empty with the exception of a table and the interrogation chair Mulder was currently occupying; unless he intended on strapping her to the lamp suspended in the middle of the room.

“I don’t have time for this, straddle him,” the man returned wiping his forehead with the hand secured around the pistol.

“I’m wearing a skirt,” Scully protested.

“So hike it up lady. It’s your choice, straddle him or die.” He pointed the barrel at Scully’s head.

She paused as if contemplating her options.

“And gimme your pannee hose,” the man ordered.

“What!?!” Scully asked flabbergasted.

“Your nylons, take ‘em off.”

Scully did as instructed without further protest, removing her nylons and mounting Mulder. Mulder politely sent his eyes to the ceiling as she threw her leg around him. When she had herself adjusted onto his lap, his eyes drifted to meet her own; his large strong hands settling at the small of her back, providing comfort in such an awkward situation.

“If I feel so much as a penlight,” Scully warned and Mulder scoffed.

“Scully, the Twister arrow landed on left leg, blue. Maybe scooch two inches over to the right,” Mulder replied with a pained look.

“If you want something blue…” Scully countered.

“Hands in front,” the man ordered roughly. Diligently, he cuffed Mulder’s wrists behind Scully’s back, then turned his attention to Scully. Her tiny arms wouldn’t reach around Mulder so he used Scully’s handcuffs on her right and the deputy’s handcuffs for her left. With a metallic click he fastened them to the chairback. He finished the process by gagging them with her nylons, continuing to wrap it solidly around their chest.

“Try talkin’ now,” the man huffed dragging the still unconscious deputy from the room. They stayed silent listening to dogs barking and running outside in the night. Scully’s chest pressed hotly against Mulder’s, their faces centimeters apart, her ass protesting against his bony thighs. The man returned with rope to tie their legs together. Once again, Scully’s little legs didn’t quite reach so he tied each to a separate chair post, while he simply tied Mulder’s together. When he was finished he stood back to admire his work. “That should keep ya here long enough for me to disappear.”

He smirked a “Have fun,” before flicking the light switch and closing the door. As soon as the latch clicked Scully bulged her eyes at Mulder. He mumbled something through the tight nylon tugging at his lip, but she couldn’t decipher it. Then he reached towards her mouth and she instinctively backed away in which he responded with more incoherent muffled words. She understood. He wanted them to rub their faces together and roll the nylon down enough so they could use their teeth to pull it off their mouths. Scully nodded and lent him her cheek, while she worked on his. She figured his five o’clock shadow would finally come in handy, rolling the nylon down enough for him to bite at the hose lining her mouth. He worked at it for good minutes, his lips and tongue sliding against her face, over her mouth, the outline of her jaw. Her insides involuntarily contracted and ached as he finally managed to rip it from her mouth. Irritation boiled underneath her skin at her body’s betrayal.

“Mulder!” she hissed, “Did you have to slobber that much?”

“I had to moisten it so it would stretch!” he argued back.

His eyes fell to her cleavage that had been bulging between the layers of nylon above her open buttoned blouse.

“If I can loosen that knot, I may be able to get us loose,” Mulder explained. “Arch your back.”

Scully pushed her shoulders back and her cleavage rose to his lips. Mulder hungrily dipped in.

The pressure of his teeth through her clothes, pinching and pulling, causing her nipples to harden, made her squirm.

“Hold still,” he gritted through his teeth as he pulled at the leg. “Hold still!”

Mulder stopped to catch his breath. “Somehow I thought chewing your panty hose off was going to be a lot more fun than this.”

He buried his head back between her firm perfect bosom and went to work again.

“Mulder, hurry, we’re losing time to catch this guy,” Scully whined.

He lifted his head and smirked. “I’ll be done in two.. mabe three hours.”

She felt his tongue lap at her mountain top and her hips flexed forward against the rough fabric of his slacks. Another tinge of pleasure shot through her as the urge to rock against him became unbearable. “Mulder stop. Stop!”

Mulder listened, his eyes traveling upwards to meet Scully’s. “This is a tough job Scully, but somebody’s gotta do it.”

“You’re having fun.” Scully said, exasperated.

“You can’t honestly think I’m enjoying this?”

“You’d pay people to do this with you Mulder,” Scully shot back.

Mulder raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth lifted. “This is no time to think of personal pleasure Scully. Right now there’s a rubber man out there squeezing into who knows what confined spaces committing acts we can’t even imagine.”

Mulder lowered his head for the third time, Scully concentrating on picturing every vile thought in her playbook, forcing herself not to take any pleasure in Mulder’s ministrations. It was more difficult than she admitted to herself. Being this close to him, his mouth on her skin, her bared flesh rubbing against parts of his clothed body that screamed for her attention.

After what felt like forever, she felt the knot loosen and her nylons drifted to the floor. Mulder’s head lifted, with a smug look covering his face. “Mission accomplished, but it left me slightly parched,” he commented smacking his lips.

Scully felt as though there was no air left in the room, her lungs starving for oxygen, her body craving more of Mulder’s attention. God, what was happening? Why hadn’t anyone come for them yet? Was the deputy even alive? And how had Mulder remained flacid after his re-enactment of the Werewolf of London between her nipples? Was she that repulsive to him?    

Scully snarled, baring her teeth as she tugged on her bound wrists and ankles, the thick hard straw of the ropes chafing her sensitive skin. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Mulder’s tongue snaking from his mouth; a single drop of saliva leaving the tip to land and slide down the hills of her chest as he ogled it like a fly awaiting a garbage truck. Although his appearance more closely resembled a hungry fox ready to gorge on his last meal. The swell of pleasure between her thighs forced her hips to take on a life of their own, tilting forward. His cock had finally risen to welcome her and she felt it leaning against her inner thigh. Unceremoniously, she ground her clit against the rock hard surface; the cruel fabric of his slacks separating her from his throbbing pleasure cruise charting its course underneath.  Heat rose to her cheeks, but it didn’t compare to the electricity sweltering between their bodies.

Scully met Mulder’s apologetic eyes. They were enough to make her feel almost guilty. “Mulder, it’s a natural reaction from the proximity of another body and our inadvertent contact. We can’t blame each other for our body’s basic response.”

“Possibly. Or it could be remotely plausible that someone or something might think you’re hot,” Mulder reminded her.

Tingles rushed her spine as a spark flew through her. His words caused her to look away, avoiding the honesty in his molten gaze.

“Now what?” she asked, forcing herself to concentrate on the dilemma at hand.

“I hope neither of us needs to use the bathroom,” Mulder answered pursing his lips and lightening the mood.  
“I’m okay for now, but talking about it won’t help matters,” Scully returned, surveying the room for something they could use. “Mulder, where are your keys?”

“In my front pocket.”

“Mine too. If we can figure out a way to get to them..”

“We could use friction to fray the ropes at our feet?” he suggested.

Mulder twisted his legs enough to get the rope at his ankles rubbing against the corner of the leg of the chair, but Scully was having no such luck. The most headway she had was getting stabbed repeatedly in the abdomen by his impressive erection. Scully wriggled around, but couldn’t get the position right to work the ropes. The friction she was getting was between her legs. Her breathing picked up, but not from any progress towards freedom.

“Mulder this is not working.”

He paused. “When he tied me up, I placed my arms on the outside of your arms. If I can stand up, just a little, I might be able to clear my hands over your head and then slide down between your legs. I untie my ankles, grab your keys, and we’re home free.”

His eyes sparkled with the gleam of mischief, their breaths mingling between them, barely an inch of air separating them on the small chair. The pull to close that gap was fierce. To taste those plump spongy lips. To feel that extra-terrestrial passion, shifting into her orbit.

He thrusted up suddenly, lifting her, his erection rough and firm against her trembling lips and wanton clit. “Mulder,” she sighed out in moan, her eyes falling closed, both his hands roaming up the curves of her back. She longed for them to lose themselves in her hair, for his lips to crash into her own, to taste his tongue as it flexed against hers. Instead, cold metal bumped the bridge of her nose as his hands came between them.

“Scully, I’ve stopped moving,” Mulder said bringing attention to her crotch rubbing steadily at his groin. Scully stopped with some effort, scrambling for an excuse. “I’m trying to work the rope.”

“You’re doing a good job of working something..,” he smarted, “but eventually I plan on getting out of here and you’re ruining my Armani.”

Scully’s whole body flushed with embarrassment. “The Sheriff should be here in the morning. We could wait it out.”

“Yeah, well, that’s too far away. If you let me, I’m pretty sure I can get off between your legs.”

Scully pursed her lips, but Mulder either didn’t pick up on or chose to ignore the obvious double entendre.

“Ready?” he asked with hopeful eyes and a rise of his brow.

“Yeah,” Scully replied almost disappointed.

Mulder gently rested his forehead to hers, and suddenly, she was acutely aware of his hands settled at the swell of her breasts. “Scully, don’t think I-I don’t want…. but not.. not like this. Not in some dingy interrogation room in some God forsaken town. The day we decide to travel that road.. It’ll be...  better… cause on that day, make no mistake.. I’ll make you come so hard, you’ll believe in the occult.”

He must have felt her body pulse against him or maybe her wanting had finally soaked through his pants, because when she met his gaze, his hooded eyes told their story. It made her heart still. Her eyes fell shut and allowed their magnetic pull to lead them towards the other. Their lips collided, and Scully forgot her bound limbs, the dark cold quarters, and the smell of uncirculated air. Her world shrunk to Mulder’s strong muscular frame confident against her own- his kiss, hard and deep, his tongue sliding between her lips. She soaked in his taste, his scent, his heat, his sharp stubble scraping her chin, his smoldering lips against hers, and their tongues desperately twining and flexing, exploring the other’s mouth.

Mulder pulled out of their kiss and a sheepish grin rose from his lips.

“Let’s get out of here Mulder,” she begged, her previous frustrations dissipated from her voice to give rise to a new urgent one.

“Okay,” he whispered and slid down her body until his head disappeared beneath her skirt.  She felt his nose bury beneath her clit and as he rocked it bounced around it; she moaned at the unsolicited pleasure. He must have taken her noises as an invitation, because he became determined; licking her inner thigh, massaging over her outer lips, pressing gently inside. All her sexual energy focused on his mouth, trembling at its sweet suction against her heated flesh.

Before her eyes rolled completely into the back of her head she groaned out, “Stop. Mulder stop. what are we doing?”

“I’m stuck.:,” she heard him hum from somewhere inside her skirt. “And you’re not wearing any underwear..”

“Stop playing Mulder. My pantyhose _was_ my underwear.”

Mulder let out a deep heavy sigh against her leg. “Try to lift your ass off the chair and maybe it’ll free up some head room.”

On her tiptoes, she was able to semi-stand and finally, he slipped off the chair. She heard his knees hit the floor first and then what she could only imagine to be his face. “Mulder, are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s all right. My nose broke the fall.”

The chair scraped against the tile as Mulder untangled his restraints, managing to free his feet. He got up and shuffled his right hip towards Scully’s right hand. “Grab my keys.” Straining against her shackles, she dug into his pocket where she found more than his keys. Without pause she stroked the shaft, hindered by the cloth of his pocket. What she wouldn’t give to be able to wrap her lips around it. She met his eyes and felt the corner of her mouth raise as her tongue swiped her top lip.

“Keys Scully,” Mulder said sternly, the veins in his neck beginning to bulge from the strain of his resolve.

She refocused and pulled them out, fumbling through them until she located the correct one and quickly plunged it into the keyhole, giving it a quick turn. Within seconds, Mulder was free, rubbing his wrists and standing above her.

“Mulder, untie me,” she ordered, confused at his pause. “Mulder, the Gumby man,” she reminded him.

“I am pretty flexible.. Oh, you mean the suspect, um, yeah, right.”

“And the deputy,” she added. What was his hesitation? Her patience was wearing thin, ready to be relieved from her bondage.

Mulder walked behind her running his hands down her arms, covering the cuffs at her wrists, his body heating hers as it cocooned around her, his erection heavy at her back as he breathed into the shell of her ear, “Scully, are you as turned on as I am?”

“More than the time the Kindred infected me with his pheromones,” Scully heard herself admitting.

The next sound she heard was the the zipper to Mulder’s pants.

When he came back into view he had on his jacket and shirt, but only his boxers stood between them. Tied to the chair, now straddling it solo, her face was level with his waist. Scully tightened her legs, already so wet, she wanted nothing more than to pull him against her, wrap herself inside his sculpted body. Scully tried to play it off, but he was watching her with that smirk, his eyelids lowered, expression dangerous. Without a word he hooked the band of his boxers with one finger, and slowly, slowly tugged those down next. When his cock sprung free, Scully couldn’t help but gasp in appreciation. God he was huge. And it looked so much thicker at attention, so much more tantalizing—and somehow intimidating, all at the same time. Scully stole a peek up at him, and found Mulder watching her with wide eyes, as though surprised.

"What's wrong?" Sculled asked, “I know it’s been a while, but considering what was playing from your VCR yesterday, there shouldn’t much more to recall.”

Mulder circled his hand around his cock, giving it the lightest stroke, barely touching it. “This is different.”

“Oh,” Scully said, feeling a darkness creeping inside her filled with rejection. “It’s okay, I-I understand. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“No,” he responded shaking his head slowly locking their eyes. “And I mean this in the best possible way, Scully, but it’s different because it’s with you.”

Scully knew what she had to say to diminish his trepidation. She lowered her voice to a sultry tone, slowing her pronunciations. “Mulder, you’ve got me so hot I feel like I have pyrexia. My entire epidermis is covered in horripilation in anticipation of your touch. It’s going to be so good you’ll have fasciculations and lachrymations. Oh, Mulder, we’re going to fuck until you experience vasovagal syncope.”

Mulder stroked himself with a more determined hand, his jaw almost dragging the floor. “God Scully, I almost came.”

Scully couldn’t stand it one more second. She was tired of playing the good girl, the friend with no benefits. Closing her eyes, she reached out her tongue and leaned in to lick the tip of his cock. Fuck, she loved the taste of him.

Mulder sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. “Scully.”

She pressed her lips around his head and slid it deep into her mouth. It was velvety soft against her tongue over a hard steel core. His hands buried in her hair; his fists clenching until her eyes watered from the pull. Scully didn’t mind, it added to the pleasure and she loved that he was losing himself so much he couldn’t concentrate on anything else- not aliens, or conspiracies, or even rubberman.

She dug her tongue into the underside of his cock and sucked him in deeper. Gripping tightly to the back of the chair, itching, aching to touch him. Scully slid against the seat, soaked from the sensation of his cock filling her mouth, the tip of him scraping the back of her throat. She took him so deep she thought he might burst from her esophagus like the ascocarp discovered by Firewalker.

She pulled back allowing him to leave her mouth only to trail her tongue along his length.

Scully looked up at him, waiting. He tightened the grip on her hair and gazed down at her. "I can’t believe this is happening," he managed between breaths. He pressed his hips forward gently, an inch at a time. Scully forced her jaw to relax, her throat too. Mulder’s hands caressed her scalp. "It’s us, Scully. It’s okay to let go."

And she did. She surrendered. Let him push into her, his cock inching down her throat until her lips brushed the coarse hairs of his pubic bone. Mulder sucked in another sharp breath as he leaned back, drawing himself out of her mouth. "That’s it Scully, suck me with that dirty mouth. Suck it like the flukeman in the sewer."

That picked up the pace, Mulder leading, thrusting, Scully sliding along the chair, straining against the rope at her ankles, her nails maring the wood as she clung to it. Mulder started to move faster and faster, and she loved it, and even more than that, loved looking up at the lost expression on his face, the one distracted by pleasure, his eyelids half-closed, mouth slack. Finally, without warning, Mulder pulled out with a pop as he freed from her suction, staggering backwards, his cock glistening with Scully’s saliva, still rock-hard and pulsing in the stifling interrogation room.  

“Why did you stop? I was looking forward to sending you down my throat similar to what the conundrum did with Leonard the conjoined twin.”

"Not yet," he panted and disappeared behind her, whispering in her ear, “first I’m going to drive you crazier than an Eve.”  Shockingly he grabbed her thighs, hiking up her skirt to her waist, pulling her to the back of the chair so her restraints were stretched to their limit, her ass hanging off the edge. Scully leaned back to find Mulder’s eyes filled with hunger.

"You drive me wilder than the Wanshang Dhole," he said with a flush of his cheeks.  He leaned in and their lips collided, hot and possessive.

"You're mine Mulder," Scully growled against his mouth, and a sigh of agreement left the back of his throat. Mulder positioned her hips, angling them for the best access.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he murmured as he stroked his cock between her folds, tracing the length of her slit, digging his head lightly against her clit, before sliding back down and coating himself all over again.

Scully was soaking wet, her throat dry, muscles tense with anticipation, clinging tightly to the chair beneath her fingers. He paused right at her entrance; adding pressure but not enough to push his cock inside her, not yet. Scully arched her hips up towards him, but he pinned her to the chair.

Trembling, he whispered sweetly into the crook of her neck as he layered it with kisses, “How do you want it Scully?”

"Like the Jersey Devil on the Discovery Channel," she gasped.

Only then did he thrust into her, his hands wrapped around her hips so tight she could feel each of his fingers imprinted. And his cock. Fuck. It stretched her wide, and she melded tight around it. So thick, and like everything else on Mulder, so long that when he pushed all the way into her, she could feel the tip brushing the end of her, buried as far inside her as possible.

Both of them moaned, their faces pressed together, his stubble on her cheek, warm skin against her face, his entire body coating her back. His cock thick and pulsing with desire inside her. For a second, she turned her head, and their eyes met, both of them lost, distracted by the sensation, by the emotions. She felt relief, scratching an itch she never knew she had. Finding home again.

He bit her earlobe sharply and pulled her back into herself, into the physical sensations. "Mulder," she murmured as he pulled back out of her again. “Don’t hold back.”

“Oh, Scully,” he moaned.

Scully screamed in shock. Without warning he sent the back of the chair to the floor forcing her ass high into the air, exposed. Mulder pushed back in and Scully tightened around him, contracting, adjusting to his girth.

He sucked in a sharp breath and thrusted in a quick rhythm, faster with each stroke. His cock glided in and out of her, slick with her need, and every time he slammed back into her, her body rocked with the sensation. Scully strained against her shackles desperate to thrust against him, to match his pace, but she had no play. Mulder controlled the motion, controlled her, controlled her pleasure, her body. She willingly  surrendered, turning her head to lock eyes with him. Mulder flattened one palm against the small of her back to keep hold of her, and the other ran through her hair. He brushed it away from her face, then grabbed a fistful and pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue invading her throat as he continued his motion.

It didn't take long for the sensations to build towards a peak, her clit sensitive to the point of almost pain. He bent down to kiss her neck, her ear, then tilted her head back further, exposing her throat for him to run his tongue along.

"Fuck, Scully," he hissed. She tightened, clenching around him, and he groaned loudly, picking up speed, his balls slapping steadily against the back of her thighs, his cock dragging along her front inner wall, right over her G-spot. Scully cried out, the cry dissolving into a moan as he continued to pound into her.

"God, I'm going to come. Mulder. Mulder, I’m going to come," she repeated, muscles clenched, hands in fists around the chair.

"Come for me Scully," Mulder growled, and Scully felt herself  right at the brink, speeding towards it, and with that perfectly beautiful cock against her G-spot she couldn’t stop.

"Mulder," she cried out, right as her orgasm hit. Every nerve ending in her body sparked, as she spasmed around his cock, the muscles clenching and releasing in quick succession as she came hard around him. Mulder moaned, his hands on her ass now, gripping hard as he thrusted into her. The orgasm kept going, lingering, building again and Scully moaned aloud, the pleasure so intense, almost too much to take.

Mulder watched her twist and writhe against her confines. With one hand Mulder reached around to stroke her clit within easy reach of his hand. He grinned as he performed, taking in her pleasure. Scully screamed this time, louder, as the second orgasm washed through her. He kept stroking her clit, even as she jerked and twisted beneath him.

Mulder pulled out of her, fumbling around, releasing her ropes, gathering the keys, unlocking the handcuffs. Scully didn’t even pause to examine the marks on her limbs, instead she crashed against Mulder’s mouth, wrapping her arms around him, and they fell to the floor, side by side.

Without hesitation, Mulder guided his cock back inside her, rolling on top, thrusting hard and fast. His cock plunging in and out, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, kissing him over and over.

"Fuck, Scully," he said against her mouth.

"Come inside me Mulder," she murmured back and Mulder pulled his head back to look straight into her eyes as he finished, groaning deep in his throat, a desperate sound that was almost a growl.

Scully loved it. Loved the devoted look in his eyes, the way his body shook in her arms. When he finally collapsed against her, they kept their arms around one another, both of them breathing hard, covered in sweat on the filthy floor. Scully could feel his heartbeat hammering, and her own pounding back against it.

"Scully that was.." he started before he kissed her again, softer this time, worshipping her, cherishing every second.

"I know," she whispered when they broke apart. Their eyes locked, and there was something different between them, in his eyes, his touch... the way it felt.

When he pulled out of her, Scully had to fight the urge to claim him again, to remain as physically close to him as she felt emotionally. Reality settled and the world crept back in. They picked each other off the floor and fixed their clothes without any discussion about what had just taken place, instead focusing their concentration on locating the deputy.

Moments later they found him tied in a back closet. “Boy am I glad to see you guys. I heard quite a commotion... screaming, yelling, I thought he was torturing you... you look a little roughed up, but no worse for wear.”

“Yeah,” Mulder deflected.  “We need to get a hold of the sheriff, our monster is still on the loose.”

As they followed behind the deputy Mulder brushed his finger with her own. Scully looked into the glint of emerald in his eyes and shared a smile. They drifted a few paces back from the deputy. “Mulder, back there...”

Mulder shook his head, “I-”

“I’m not going to say I believe in black magic..” she interrupted watching his face drop and cloud with disappointment, “but I do believe... that maybe back in that room… I did have a revelation… that maybe I have caught a glimpse of an alien aircraft… even Big Blue.”

Mulder stopped dead in his tracks as Scully kept walking, his mouth agape with incredulity. Scully turned. “Come on Mulder, let’s find our fugitive. Tomorrow we can see if you can get me to believe in Sasquatch.”

 


End file.
